


Season's Feelings

by me_my_elf_and_i



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Making Out, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_my_elf_and_i/pseuds/me_my_elf_and_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and Sour Cream find themselves under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction, ever! Starring, of course, my SU OTP!  
> I understand that Christmas doesn't exist in the SU universe, but I think that's a little sad, don't you?  
> In case you didn't notice, this is male x male, so if that isn't your thing, the exit door is to your right. For the rest of you, enjoy!

It seemed the winter storm had no mercy.

The small seaside town of Beach City had witness the arrival of a mean snowstorm this year. As black clouds loomed over the town, it threatened to overwhelm it with a never-ending downpour of snow, which covered everything it touched.

Still, the spirits of the Beach City community were not dampened. The coastal settlement had dressed itself up for the impeding holiday of Christmas. Fairy lights, shining in rainbow colours, clung from just about anywhere, while festive banners stretched themselves from building to building.

Every structure got equal treatment, including those what were run-down and in need of repair. The abandoned warehouse was a prime example: even though part of a wall had been destroyed, allowing the chilly air to invade its interior, that didn't stop the youths of Beach City from throwing a Christmas party - teen style.

It was more of a regular dance party that they held every once in a while, but somehow this one was special - for many of the teens were going away for the holidays to visit faraway relatives. And as the party died down, those that would remain in Beach City said goodbye to their leaving friends, hoping the best for their holidays and looking forward to their reunion.

And so, that afternoon, there were only three teens left in the abandoned warehouse: the trio that comprised of Beach City's renown 'cool kids': one Jenny Pizza, whose family ran Fish Stew Pizza; the boy nicknamed Sour Cream, who was the party's DJ; and the son of Mayor Dewey himself, Buck Dewey.

The three friends had retired to the break room, now sitting on a tattered old couch amongst various furniture pieces of similar condition, just watching the snow batter against the large window before them. They were hoping that the storm would die down enough to get in Jenny's car and go back to their respective homes. The whole building was steeped in an eerie silence, the lone noise being the gust of the icy wind coming from the broken wall.

The quiet creeped Jenny out a little, so she rose from her seat. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, maybe look around a bit and stretch my legs. You guys wanna come with?"

Both boys shook their head. Jenny shrugged, "Suit yourselves." She went to the open door nearby and closed it behind her, making a violent creaking sound that seemed to shake the warehouse.

The silence resumed, hanging between the teens like fog. Sour Cream stretched out and played with his whitish-blonde hair. Buck fiddled with his signature sunglasses. Neither initiated conversation, for they didn't need to: their friendship transcended mere words, and to them the unspoken conversations they had together were the ones that mattered the most.

Sour Cream rested his head on the couch's back and stared at the ceiling. It was grey and looked very dusty and it had splatters of something on it - how did _that_ happen? The brick wall behind the couch had some bricks missing - nothing that threatened the structure, mind you, but the teens used the gaps in the walls to pass stuff to each other, sort of like whatever was hanging from the wall right-

-Wait, what? That was new.

Sour Cream stirred and adjusted his pose to get a better look at it. "Dude, look," he told Buck while gesturing to the mystery object. Buck obliged and investigated as well.

A fishing rod of sorts was sticking out the wall, in a gap the size of a single brick, and suspended on the end of its string, dangling a foot or so above the boys, was-

 "Cool, a mistletoe," Buck said. Sour Cream nodded; he had arrived at the same conclusion.

They watched it hang in the air for a while, twisting slightly. The gust from outside seemed to quiet down.

"You do know what this means, right?" Sour Cream joked.

Buck shifted closer to him. "Yeah, I do," he replied, pushing his shades to the top of his head.

The boys stared into each other's eyes deeply. "You're comfortable with this, right?" Sour Cream asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Totally."

"Alright then."

The boy's leaned in closer, their hands almost touching. They eyed the mistletoe one last time before leaning in more for a kiss.

Their lips made contact, and suddenly it felt like they were in Heaven. It was nothing eventful, and they broke it after about ten seconds. Their eyes gleamed with a energy that wasn't there before.

"Did you want to do that again?" Sour Cream asked, a little breathless.

"Absolutely," Buck said definitively. Usually he was cool and calm, but the look he gave Sour Cream dripped with lust.

With no warning, the boys shuffled their bodies closer to one another. They kissed again, this time more passionately. Sour Cream's arms wrapped under Buck's, one hand going to cradle his head while the other stroked his back. Buck roped his arms over Sour Cream's shoulders.

Their tongues were at it now, creating some sort of primal dance, and it felt wonderful. Sour Cream lied down on the couch, loving the feel of Buck's full lips on his own, and he embraced the other boy tightly. Buck smiled a little.

Neither of them noticed the fishing role recede back into the wall, taking the mistletoe with it. In the opposing room, Jenny removed the mistletoe from the string's hook and smirked to herself.

"I knew that would work," she whispered to herself. She put the fishing rod down on a table and looked onward out a window. The snowstorm continued to thunder outside, but the passion of the storm could not match what was going on between her two best friends.

Jenny smiled to herself. The birth of something new was always an exciting event to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you guys liked this, fear not: for there is more to come! I am in the middle of a SU Valentine's Day fanfiction - that will feature multiple parings! - that I hope to release when Valentine's Day comes! Feel free to leave a comment, and have a nice day!


End file.
